When It Didn't Really Go So Well
by Kara1626
Summary: Later, the evening of "Testing 1, 2, 3", Tony tells Abby a little story... WARNING: Contains references to the non-consensual spanking of adults.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contains references to the non-consensual spanking of adults.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I just borrow them.**

* * *

_**Tony: **__You remember when I stayed with you that time, when it didn't really go so well?  
__**Gibbs: **__Yeah, I remember, DiNozzo.  
__**Tony: **__Well, listen, I was younger then, immature, a little unfocused -  
__**Gibbs: **__It was six months ago, Tony_.

**Sequel to **_**Testing 1, 2, 3**_** – That evening….**

The knock on the door made Tony jump. He'd been sitting on his couch so engrossed in an _Airwolf_ DVD that he heard neither the toaster finish toasting his Pop-Tart nor the microwave letting him know that his tomato soup was ready. He grabbed the remote and hit the pause button. He walked to the door as the knock came again. He looked through the peephole and was greeted with a concerned-looking Abby.

"Abbs?" he questioned as he opened the door.

"Tony! Are you ok?" she said, throwing herself on him with one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Abbs, I'm fine," he said as he struggled to breathe, "really!"

"Well it took you long enough to answer the door," she said, punching him in the arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony asked, rubbing his arm and grimacing.

"Nothing. Why?"

Tony sighed. "Ok. Let's try it this way: What are you doing here?" She looked hurt. "I mean, what's up?" he tried again.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok," she said as she perched on the couch.

"I'm fine. Why? What did you hear?"

"Gibbs told me he spanked you," she said, looking very concerned. "You're not sitting down," she added.

"Oh, uh, well, I guess…never mind," Tony said, making a point of sitting on the couch next to her. And then his brain processed what Abby had just said. "He told you that?!"

"Of course! He came down to my lab. I was double-checking the results Major Mass Spec came up with on the substance on the bottom of that boot you found in the parking lot at the bar. I thought it was duct tape, but the compound he came up with…"

"Abbs?" Tony interrupted.

"What?"

"Gibbs?"

"Oh, right. So anyway, he came down to ask me about the finger prints because I hadn't done them yet when McGee came down because I was talking to you inst…"

"Abby!"

"Sorry. He was in a really good mood and, of course, I thought that was weird. So I asked him why he was so happy. And he told me it was because he'd just spanked you."

"He what?" Tony asked, aghast.

"Don't worry, I yelled at him for being happy about it."

"Thanks?" Tony said uncertainly. He recovered. "So, did he tell you _why_ he was happy about it?"

"Of course he did." Abby got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Do you have any Red Bull?"

"Abby! What did he say?!" Tony yelled.

"What? Oh. He just said that everything was fine with you two and he wanted to make sure he and I were ok." She started rummaging through the refrigerator. "And he said it kind of reminded him of your first time." She turned around quickly. "Hey, when _was_ your first time?" Tony stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at her, his mouth hanging open. "I'm not telling you that."

He turned around and walked back to the living room. A few seconds later, Abby joined him carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He had pressed play and was once again engrossed in _Airwolf_.

Abby looked at him for a moment, then picked up the remote and pushed the stop button.

"Hey!" Tony yelled.

"Spill it," she said, flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Spill what?" She gave him a look. He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But this doesn't leave the room, got it?" She nodded eagerly and poured two glasses of wine before settling in for story time.


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * *

"The first time I stayed with Gibbs, it was just for a few days. My apartment was being fumigated or something like that, I don't even remember."

"Wasn't that like, a year ago?" Abby asked.

Tony ignored her. "So Gibbs let me stay at his house. I remember I got there on Thursday night after work. And that's approximately when things turned bad," he added slowly.

"It was the first time I'd been in Gibbs' house and in retrospect, I'll admit, I was a little immature about it." Abby raised an eyebrow. "Oh, just drink your wine and forget the commentary."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I was fascinated by everything in the house. The old furniture, the books, his mug collection…I was surprised at how much stuff he had. But I was less surprised that everything was so clean. I'd never been in a house that was so cluttered but so impeccably clean all at the same time. It was just weird." He stopped and took a sip of wine. Then he took another one.

"The first words out of his mouth were, 'Don't touch anything'. But you know me, and well, I managed to keep my hands to myself for all of three seconds. So to keep me occupied, he made me help with dinner. That was also when I found out that Gibbs is a really good cook, by the way.

"Well, I was getting plates and stuff out of the cabinet to set the table and I had just made a big pile of plates and bowls and glasses and silverware and was carrying it all to the table. And I was screwing around a little…"

"You admit that?"

Tony rolled his eyes and poured more wine into Abby's glass. "Yes, I admit that. I've grown up a lot since that weekend. Anyway, the glasses ended up falling off the top of the pile and they broke all over the floor. So we spent the next half hour cleaning up broken glass – that stuff goes everywhere!"

"No kidding. A couple of weeks ago, I broke a beaker in my lab…." She caught the look he shot at her. "But I can tell you about that later. Continue."

Tony grinned, in spite of himself. "So after that, we finally sat down for dinner and I was telling him a story about something – I don't really remember what – and I knocked over my glass of water all over the table. So then we had to clean that up."

"You're not usually that clumsy," Abby said helpfully.

"No, but I was really nervous and excited about being there, and I guess it affected my coordination," Tony shrugged. "We managed to finish dinner without any other incidents and he told me I was on clean-up. So I started washing dishes and he disappeared into the basement to work on his boat. I finished the dishes and went downstairs.

"Well, let me tell you! That basement was like a treasure trove of Gibbs lore. Everything down there was just fascinating to me – all the tools, all the boxes and the mysteries they contained. I started poking around. And of course I got yelled at. A few times. Finally, he handed me some sand paper and told me to get to work. I think I sanded for about two minutes before that got boring and I started telling Gibbs stories again.

"But my nervousness hadn't gone away yet and somehow I ended up knocking one end of the boat off the sawhorse."

"How on earth did you do that?" Abby asked, giggling.

"I was messing around," Tony shrugged. "Well, after that, he was apparently done putting up with me because he sent me to bed."

"What time was it?"

"Early. I don't even think it was 9:00. So he sent me to bed, but he stayed down in the basement. That, of course, left the house mostly free to my exploration. So instead of going to bed, I started sneaking around upstairs. I looked in the medicine cabinet, the linen closet, the closet in the guest room, the office, the desk in the office…and that would be when he snuck up on me."

"And that was the first time?" Abby asked eagerly.

"No," Tony said, feigning annoyance, "and you are WAY too excited about this."

"Sorry," she said, less-than-sincerely.

Tony cleared his throat, and after another pseudo-annoyed look at his companion for the evening, he continued. "He escorted me to my room and waited until I got into bed. And just in case I didn't already feel like I was five years old again, he actually tucked me in. And told me to stay put."

Abby laughed hysterically, and Tony took away her glass of wine.

"And before he closed the door, he said, 'The one time I didn't go to bed when my father told me to, I fell asleep with a very sore ass.' I had no idea why he told me that, but I filed it away in my 'Gibbs Facts Folder'."

"You have a 'Gibbs Facts Folder'?" Abby asked, still laughing.

"In my head," Tony said defensively.

"Ok, Tony. Whatever."

"Do you want to hear the story, or do you want to mock me?" Tony asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Tell the story! Tell the story!" Abby answered, literally bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Wine doesn't make you tired, does it, Abs?"

"Nope."

Tony shook his head and laughed at her. "Ok, so the next day, of course we had to go to work and the day was pretty much without incident. But when we got home that night, stupid me pretty much repeated everything from the night before. Except this time, I was poking around the living room while Gibbs was in the basement. He'd sent me upstairs to watch TV with strict instructions to just sit on the couch and not touch anything, because I'd been playing with his tools and it was only like 7:30."

"Slow learner, huh?" Abby teased. Tony smacked her in the head with a pillow. "Sorry," she said between giggles. "Ok, ok," she laughed as he picked up the pillow again. "So what happened?"

He gave her another look before he continued. "I was reaching up to the top bookshelf when he was suddenly behind me. He startled me and I ended up knocking just about everything off the shelf."

"Ouch," Abby winced.

"Pretty much," Tony agreed. "One of the books landed on my foot." Abby laughed again. "Well, that was the final straw. He told me to go to the guest room. Actually, what he said was, 'Go to your room'. I argued with him that this was his house and that my room was unavailable. But you can imagine the look I got and I took off before he could slap me in the head…if I'd only known…" Tony shook his head slowly as the memory came flooding back.

"I went upstairs and he went back downstairs. I figured he was just going to go work on his boat again, so when I heard him rummaging around down there, I didn't think anything of it. But a few minutes later, he was standing in the door of the guest room holding the paddle."


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * *

_"Uh, Boss, what is that?"_

_ "You were in a fraternity so I'm sure you recognize it. I know it's a little smaller than the ones you're used to, but I assure you, it serves the same purpose."_

_ "Yeah, but…why do you have that?"_

_ "What did I tell you last night about what happened when I disobeyed my father?"_

_ "But you didn't send me to bed…"_

_ "Not this time. But I did give you very clear instructions about what I expected you to do. And not to do."_

_ "Come on Boss. You can't be serious. I'm not a little kid!"_

_ "Could have fooled me, DiNozzo."_

_ "But isn't that assault or something?"_

_ "Maybe. But I'm ok with the risk. I think once I explain to the cops what you did, they'll agree that it was more than deserved."_

_ "This is ridiculous! You can't do this…can you?"_

_ "My house. My rules."_

_ "Yeah, but…but…are you serious?!"_

_ "Very."_

_ "But all I did was…"_

_ "Disobey me."_

_ "Disobey you? No I didn't…ok, well, I guess I kinda…fine, I disobeyed you."_

_ "Yes, you did. And like I said, my house, my rules."_

_* * * * *_

"So what happened?" Abby asked eagerly.

"You are _really_ enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, grinning broadly.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you finding joy in my pain," Tony said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Go on," Abby prompted.

"Well, at that point, I started begging him not to spank me like I was eight years old or something. It was not my finest hour, I'll tell you that. He wouldn't hear of it and before I knew it, my jeans were around me knees and I was bent over the bed.

"He made me tell him what I'd done wrong and then he laid into me. It was the first real spanking I'd gotten since my senior year of high school and let me tell you, it _hurt_!"

"Doesn't it always?" Abby asked grimly.

"True," Tony agreed.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, when he'd decided I'd learned my lesson, he stopped and stepped back so I could pull my pants up. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me for a really long time."

"Did you cry?" Abby asked, obviously now concerned.

"No, I didn't cry. My pride was already taking a big enough hit that there was no way I was going to cry. I have no idea what he was thinking all that time, but all he said was 'Don't ever make me do that again', and then he left."

"Was he mad?" she whispered.

Tony sobered. "No. He was more sad, you know, like he usually is after he spanks us. And that, rather than the spanking, was what really bothered me. I realized that I'd disappointed him and that was really hard to deal with."

Tony and Abby sat quietly for a little while.

"So was the rest of the weekend really awkward?" Abby finally asked.

Tony snapped out of his own thoughts. "Well, it was at first because I didn't know how to act around him. In fact, I just stayed in the guest room for a few hours before he came looking for me.

"He sat down on the bed next to me and asked if I was ok. I told him I was fine, but he knew I was lying. He explained that as far as he was concerned, the slate was clean and that we were starting fresh." Tony sighed. "I gotta tell you, Abs, no one had ever told me that before."

She looked at him kindly then put her hand gently on his knee. "Your childhood really sucked, didn't it?" she asked quietly.

Tony looked at her and smiled sadly. "Anyway," he said, "it took him a little while to convince me to go back downstairs with him. But eventually, I did and we just hung out and watched a movie for the rest of the night – well, after I put all the books back on the shelf. I went home sometime the next day, but I was really worried about what Monday would be like. And of course, on Monday, he acted like nothing had happened."

"And of course, you guys have never talked about it," Abby said matter-of-factly.

Tony shook his head. "What would we say? Besides, it's been so long, and it's happened so many times since then."

Abby turned to face him. "Do you mind at all?" she asked, after a moment.

"Do I mind what?" Tony asked.

"Do you mind the way he punishes us?"

"No," Tony shook his head. "And to tell you the truth, it didn't even really bother me that first time either. I mean, of course I didn't like it when it was happening, but it was the first time someone punished me more because he cared about me than just that I'd pissed him off, you know?" He sat quietly for a minute. "Does it bother you?"

Abby shook her head. "Not at all. Well, besides the obvious part when it's happening, like you said, but I know that he loves me. And I'm glad that when I screw up, I know that within a few minutes, I'll be forgiven and I don't have to feel guilty or walk on egg shells around him until he stops being mad at me. I can't even imagine what life would be like at work if he stayed mad at us for a long time after we did something stupid. I mean, he'd _never_ stop being mad at you!" she teased.

Tony smacked her in the head with the pillow again then pulled her into a head lock. After they'd stopped laughing, he asked, "should I call you a cab?"

"Can I just stay here and watch a movie or something with you?" she asked, snuggling up to him. The wine obviously _did_ make her sleepy.

"Sure," he said, putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Gibbs does that better," she teased.

"Keep it up and I'll start practicing Gibbs-slapping you instead," he threatened with a laugh.

A few minutes later, he looked away from the TV down at the young woman curled up against him. Her eyes were closed. "Hey Abs," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"When was your first time?"

"Not telling," she slurred sleepily.

"I told you," he whined.

"Mm hmm. But that's because _you_ just can't keep things to yourself," she answered with a small smile, eyes still closed.

Tony shook his head and grinned. "I'll get it out of you one of these days."

"Don't count on it," she slurred. "Now shut up. I'm trying to watch Airwolf."

Tony rolled his eyes and grinned. Then he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered both of them with it. Before long, Abby was fast asleep. Tony peeked down at her. He kissed the top of her head again before putting his own head back and closing his eyes. "_I have the best family_," he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
